Super Mario Bros. Z
right Super Mario Bros. Z (ou SMBZ) est une série d'animation flash créée par Alvin-Earthworm. La série a débuté le 22 avril 2006 sur le site de Newgrounds. Cette série est en fait un mélange entre les univers de Mario et de Sonic mais atteste également d'une nette influence de l'univers de Dragon Ball Z, notamment en ce qui concerne les chorégraphies des combats, la présence des transformations et les scènes de vols régulières. Depuis sa création, la série a gagné en popularité au fil des années depuis sa création et reste très connus encore aujourd'hui en 2013. Et notamment renommée pour l'apport qu'elle a apporté au web-series faites par des fans. La série comme ses univers le suggère en eux mêmes, est plutôt destiné pour des enfants même si la violence et le langage assez familier sont assez trompeurs. De part les univers présents, la série comporte également bon nombre de références aux univers de Mario et de Sonic. Elle comporte donc pas mal de sprites venant des différents personnages (et versions de personnages) de ces univers. À ce jour huit épisodes ont été créés, ainsi qu'une introduction, la première scène de l'épisode 9 et la première scène du remake de l'épisode 1. Tout cela dans un laps de temps qui variait de quelques mois à plus d'un an et demi entre chaque épisodes. Le 9ème épisode fut débuté au mois de mars 2012. C'est pendant cette même période qu'Alvin-Earthworm annonça l'interruption de la série en raison de sa vie personnelle et du manque d'interêt qu'il avait à travailler sur la série. Suite à cette annonce, il déclara également qu'il ne passerait pas les "droits de la série" à quiconque. Cette décision était motivée par le fait qu'Alvin avait une vision de comment la série devait se terminer. Laisser donc quelqu'un d'autre la terminer aurait été une perte de temps, d'autant plus qu'Alvin n'a jamais dit que cette interruption était définitive, comme le laisse supposer le point d'interrogation à la suite du mot "The End" à la fin de la préview de l'épisode 9. À l'orgine, Alvin avait prévue de créer près de 45 épisodes au total. Ces épisodes auraient été divisé en 3 Sagas de 15 épisodes chacuns. Au moins un film était également prévue. Enfin il est important de rappeler, même si c'est évident, que cette série n'est pas sponsorisée par Nintendo et Sega. L'histoire ne fait pas partie officiellement de l'univers. Situation actuelle de la série Après près d'un an sans nouvelles, malgré quelques propos encourageants sur un reboot de la série en août 2013, c'est finalement le 6 octobre 2013 que nous avons enfin quelque chose de concret avec la mise en ligne par Alvin sur son nouveau compte Deviantart, d'un remake de la première scène de l'épisode 1. Cependant comme il le dit lui-même, rien n'est encore décidé, même si l'idée d'un reboot semble belle est bien être l'idée d'Alvin. Derniers épisode / preview Episode 1 Remake Scene 1 (Vidéo sur Youtube Vidéo flash sur Deviantart) Épisodes de la série Personnages principaux Mario Première apparition :'' Donkey Kong'' Doubleur : Charles Martinet Mario is the resident hero of the Mushroom World, along with his brother LuigLuigi , and his best friend, Yoshi . As in the Mario series of video games, he never says more than a series of noises and occasional Italian phrases like "Mamma mia!". He is a strong man, if not a little short and chubby. In'' Super Mario Bros. Z'', in Season 1, he, along with Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, and Shadow must collect the Chaos Emeralds and stop Mecha Sonic from destroying the Mushroom World as he did in Mobius. Mario has appeared in every episode so far. Mario's sprites are from Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga. When fighting, Mario likes to use items and combos, using his strength and critical hits to defeat opponents. He is also shown that he knows the Shinryuken (Divine Dragon Fist), performed in his Raccoon Form in Episode 8 . Mario's most common Power-Ups are Fire Mario and Cape Mario. So far he has also transformed into Invincible Mario, Raccoon Mario, and turns into his Super Form, Super Star Mario later on. Luigi Première apparition :'' Mario Bros'' Doubleur : Charles Martinet Luigi is the younger twin brother of Mario, and is also a hero of the Mushroom Kingdom . He is generally very frightened (mostly with ghost), but in the heat of battle, he really shows his strong side. Many times, a threatening enemy will cause him to run away or hide. Shadow's rash actions often startle him greatly, but he is still a loyal brother and notable member of the group. Luigi has appeared in every episode so far. His sprites are from MLSS like Mario. He likes to team up with other characters (Sonic being the most notable one) because of his lack of courage. However in Episode 7 he did show his ture side, and tried to rescue Mario. Luigi has so far transformed into Cape Luigi, Blue Shell Luigi, and Tanooki Luigi. He also transformes in Super Star Luigi, his super form. It was confirmed by Alvin Earthworm that Luigi will go as his villiany alter-ego, Mr. L from Paper Mario. Some time during SMBZ he will appear and will play a role similar to the Great Saiyanman from Dragon Ball Z. Yoshi Première apparition :'' Super Mario World'' Doubleur : Kazumi Totaka A Yoshi that seems to be the most known as Mario's longtime best friend (the Green Yoshi from the game'' Super Mario 64 and Super Mario World'' ). He is also the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and has saved Princess Peach from the evil Bowser countless times, along with Mario, Luigi or by himself. In'' Super Mario Bros. Z'', he was introduced in Episode 3 , used to help find an Emerald because of his powerful nose. He managed to find the Red Emerald, but was confronted and knocked out by Mecha Sonic, who escaped with it. He spent Episode 4 being cared to by Mario and Princess Peach, but came back into action in Episode 5 when he learned that the Heroes were going to Yoshi's Island . He saved Mario from being killed by Thunderfoot , a Yoshi Tribe warrior, and joined them in the fight against the Axem Rangers X and the Koopa Bros and continues traveling with Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Shadow to find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds and to stop Mecha Sonic. Alvin-Earthworm has changed his sprite from the SNES Yoshi's Island sprite, (Episodes 3-5) to the DS Yoshi's Island sprite, (Episodes 6-onward), claiming that it was much more flexible. He has appeard in evrey episode starting in Episode 3 so far. He is known also as a speed-type warrior, but is also a strong Yoshi. Yoshi has lots of special abilities different from the other Heroes. He can use his sticky tongue to swallow stuff into eggs and uses them as projectile weapons. Yoshi kicks, stomp enemies, powerfully charges at enemies, lots of times, and can make ground pounds. He is the master of the flutter jump; when flutter jumping, he hits enemies with his feet multiple times. Sonic le Hérisson Première apparition :'' Sonic the Hedgehog'' Doubleurs : Ryan Drummond, Jason Anthony Griffith (Episode 8) Sonic is a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog from Mobius who, along with Shadow , has traveled to the Mushroom Kingdom to stop Mecha Sonic from collecting all seven Chaos Emeralds and destroying the world. The fastest thing alive, he finds Mario and Luigi to be cool and is often scolding Shadow for his rash decisions and harsh attitude, yet Sonic may harbor a hatred towards Mecha Sonic for killing his friends and all of Mobius, increasing as a result of hurting the people (obviously Yoshi) of the Mushroom World. The names of Professor E. Gadd's inventions often confuse him thoroughly. He often teams up with Luigi during battles (Mario in Episode 7 & 8). Sonic has appeared in every episode since Episode 2 so far. So farhis only Power-Ups are Super Sonic and Fire Sonic. Sonic's sprites are from the Sonic Advance ''and ''Sonic Battle sprites. So far, it seems that Sonic has used only one critical hit; the rest of his moves consist of small combos. On a few occasions, it is shown that he knows the Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku (Hurricane Kick). One special move that he also uses is Light Speed Attack, as seen in Episode 7. Shadow le Hérisson Première apparition :'' Sonic Adventure 2'' Doubleur : Jason Anthony Griffith Shadow is a black anthropomorphic hedgehog who traveled with Sonic to the Mushroom Kingdom to stop Mecha Sonic from destroying the world. He often acts rashly without consulting the others, and his anger seems to always get the best of him. His attacks are extremely strong, and he often takes charge in battle. Shadow spares no strength as he takes on his enemies. He is one of the most powerful characters and is the most aggressive character next to Mecha Sonic. He also seems to dislike the notion of working with the people of the Mushroom Kingdom, much rather wanting to finish Mecha Sonic himself. Shadow has appeared in every episode since Episode 2, (And appeared in the beginning of what was to be Episode 9 ). The main reason Shadow wants destroy Mecha Sonic is because Mecha Sonic had killed Shadow's friends E-123 Omega and Rouge The Bat . In the beginning of Episode 8 he (temporarily) left the team, not wanting to work with the Mario Bros., Yoshi, and Sonic anymore (Although it's implied that he was going to mull things over). Shadow's sprites are from'' Sonic Battle''. Bowser Première apparition :'' Super Mario Bros'' Doubleurs : Scott Burns, Eric Newsome Mario's lifelong arch-nemesis and descendant to Koopa King Bauzire. Ever since his childhood, his goal has been to kidnap Princess Peach and take control of the Mushroom Kingdom. In the first and second episode, he attacked Mario while he was racing, planning to end Mario's game and kidnap the princess. Mario manged to beat him after a long battle. He returns in Episode 7 with (presumably) Dr. Eggman and his Koopalings , and Kammy and Kamek . Dr. Eggman has designed a Mecha Mario (presumed name) and a warship. He attacked in Episode 8, according to Episode 7, he already kidnapped her. Bowser has appeared in Episodes 1, 2, 4 (in a flashback), 7, and 8, and is expected to appear in episodes 9 and 10, and is also expected to appear in later future installments. His sprites were changed from Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, (Episodes 1-2), to the Super Princess Peach ''sprites, (Episodes 7-onward) Kamek Première apparition : Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' Kamek is Bowser's evil henchman who raised Bowser as a baby. He helped Bowser in the second episode by giving him a Metal Mushroom. He was blasted away at the end of Episode 2. He reappears in Episode 7. Kamek has appeared in Episodes 1, 2, 7, and 8, and was going to be in Episode 9. His sprites were changed from original Magikoopa Sprites, from the Shy Guy Kingdom, (Episodes 1-2), to Yoshi's Island DS sprites, (Episodes 7-onward). Kammy Première apparition :'' Paper Mario'' Kammy is Bowser's evil henchwoman who aided him in the original Paper Mario ''and ''Paper Mario: The Thousand Year-Door. She debuts talking to Bowser in Episode 7. Kammy has appeared in Episode 7 and Episode 8, and was going to be in Ep.9. Kammy's sprites are from Paper Mario. Les Koopalings Première apparition :'' Super Mario Bros. 3 (Ludwig Von, Lemmy, Roy, Iggy, Wendy O., Morton Jr., Larry). Première apparition : Super Mario Sunshine (Bowser Jr.) Doubleur : Caety Sagatan (Bowser Jr.) Bowser's eight children from an unknown mother. They are strong and powerful young Koopas that love spending their time tricking Mario and work for their father. They have kidnapped Princess Peach countless times even when Bowser Jr. came along, but he was the one who kidnapped the princess mostly since then. However, the eight of them are known to get along well. But their relationship is mostly unknown. They have only appeared in Episode 7 and Episode 8, preparing for a confrontation in the upcoming three-episode Omega Doomship Arc. Alvin has confirmed a battle with the Koopalings to begin in Episode 9, but he needed Koopaling voice clips from the game ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Thanks to a friend, he has them for Episode 9. Their sprites are from Super Princess Peach, and Bowser Jr. has Baby Bowser's sprites from Mario and Luigi Partners In Time. Basilisx Personnage Fan-made Basilisx is a henchman of Bowser's and the leader of the large army of Koopatrols. He has retractable Wolverine like claws and can freeze people into stone by staring at them. He has appeared in Episode 8, and is been confirmed to appear in Episode 9. He states that Mario killed his friend in Dinosaur Land World 2-4 by pushing him into lava, however this isn't possible as the room that Basilisx mentions has no lava (possibly trying to confuse Mario about it to make him feel regretful). Although Alvin said this his imanginary friend really dosn't exist just to confuse Mario. Alvin has confirmed another battle against Basilisx in Episode 9. So far, he appeared in Episodes 8, and 9, and is confirmed to appear in Episode 10 , so it's unknown if he will appear in future episodes. Basilisx's sprites are edited and custom made Koopatrol sprites. Mecha Mario Personnage Fan-made Mecha Mario is a new creation of Dr. Eggman (unconfirmed) designed to be like Mario and to destroy him. He has not been put into action and has only been seen in Episode 7. Mecha Mario first appeared as fully completed and functional in Bowser's Castle. Between Episode 7 and 8, he was taken aboard the Omega Doomship to be a powerful secret weapon of Bowser and Eggman, to fight Mario if he appears to save Princess Peach. During the time Sonic's appearance surprised Dr. Eggman, so he went upstairs to watch over Mecha Mario. However, it is unknown if Eggman will turn him on and sent him after Mario in Episode 9 or Episode 10. His sprites are custom made. Mecha Sonic Première apparition'' : ''Sonic CD (appelé Metal Sonic), Sonic & Knuckles (appelé Mecha Sonic) The main antagonist of the First Saga . Metal Sonic was a robot created by Dr. Eggman who fought Sonic on many occasions, but lost each and every time. Because of his persistence and will to defeat Sonic, Metal Sonic wanted to become even stronger. This led to him absorbing Eggman's other Sonic robot prototypes, transforming him into Turbo Mecha Sonic, a powerful killing machine. He killed Eggman (presumably), before crashing the Death Egg into Mobius . Even in his new transformed state, Mecha Sonic knew he wasn't invincible, so he set off to find the Chaos Emeralds, killing Sonic's friends in the process (although it's later revealed in Episode 8 that he also slaughtered Shadow's friends; Omega and Rouge, thus resulting in Shadow becoming uncharacteristically emotionless, enraged, and hateful). When Shadow warped the Chaos Emeralds to Mario's dimension, Mecha Sonic sets off after them. In Episode 6, he obtains the Koopa Bros. and Axem Rangers X's Emeralds, transforming into his Semi-Super Form, but loses all Four Emeralds to the Heroes near the end of the episode. Later, in Episode 7, he reappears and after a short brawl follows them into the Minus World, where he almost kills Mario and Sonic and realizes Chaos Control is impossible there. After several more battles, Mecha Sonic escapes just after the rest of the crew, and almost kills them but Shadow uses Chaos Control and teleports the gang to safety. Mecha Sonic has appeared so far in Episodes 1, 2, 3, 4 (in a flashback), 5, 6, 7 and 9. The 5 known robot Sonics that were in the series were: Silver Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog 2), Mecha Sonic (Sonic & Knuckles), a Mecha Sonic sprite based on one of the Archie Mecha Sonics, and a sprite based on an unknown Mecha Sonic model in'' Sonic Adventure.'' The only episode so far where he is completly absent is 8. Mecha Sonic has sprites from'' Sonic and Knuckles'', and some custom made. It is shown he has the ability to do the Shun Goku Satsu (Raging Demon). Wart Première apparition'' :'' Super Mario Bros. 2 Wart is an evil frog king that always spends his time conquering the world of Subcon and enslaving the inhabitants of this world. This antagonist and his troops known as the 8-Bits have attacked the whole world and has sent his strong leaders/commanders of each troop in each of the lands, turning the dream world of Subcon into a nightmare world. Years ago, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad had defeated him and saved the world, the inhabitants, and the Subcon fairies as the guardian of the dream world. In Super Mario Bros. Z, he was first seen in the Intro along with his Ninji allies. However, he may spit multiple bubbles, but Wart is known to be more powerful and has more strong abilities. Yet, he is not seen in any episodes, but is planned to appear in the Mecha Sonic Saga, and will appear in Episodes 11, 12, and possibily 13. Wart's sprites are custom from the Spriter's Resource. Les Ninji alliés de Wart Wart's Ninji Allies are his new Ninji warriors, confirmed to help Wart conqeur Subcon or the Mushroom Kingdom in SMBZ. They havn't appeared in any episodes yet, but they have been shown in the intro. They have custom sprites. Les frères Koopa Première apparition'' :'' Paper Mario (Ils sont apparus cependant avant dans un comic officel de Mario) The Koopa Bros. made their entrance in Episode 4 by stealing E. Gadd's Radar and the Emerald. They were hunted down by the heroes, and caught in the plains. They battle valiantly, but are handled thoroughly. They rely on their special "Stack" attack, (the same one in Paper Mario). Their attack is stronger than the one in Paper Mario, and with an unexpected boost from the Chaos Emerald they held, they defeated the heroes, also taking the Emerald Radar. They came to Yoshi's Island late, because of Yellow using the radar upside down. They took the Purple Emerald, but it was then taken by Axem Red. They want to collect the Emeralds so that they can "call the shots." However, all of them were stranded on Yoshi's Island when Mecha Sonic's Energy Ball destroyed it. They are presumed dead. They appeared in Episodes 4, 5, and 6, but are mentioned in Episode 7. The Koopa Bros.'s sprites are from Paper Mario. A famous scene is when they first appear and play the wrong theme tune (once again because of Yellow's stupidity), the wrong theme tune was the Spirit Sqaud Theme from WWE. As you can see they stack on top of each other to perform their special move. There are four of them; Red (the leader), Green, Yellow, and Black. Les Axem Rangers X Première apparition'' :'' Super Mario RPG : Legend of the Seven Stars ''(appelé alors Axem Rangers) Rebuilt by Smithy , they seek out a power source for their damaged master. After the Yoshi Tribe found the Purple Chaos Emerald the Axem Rangers X stole the Emerald and enslaved the Yoshis to search for more, unaware there were no more on the island. They are destroyed by Semi-Super Mecha Sonic in a quick battle. They appeared in Episodes 5 and 6, and are mentioned in the summary of Episode 7. But they are confirmed to reappear in the Smithy Saga . The Axem Rangers X also have a huge battleship, The Blade, (first appearing in Episode 5) used for traveling, but it/he was destroyed by Mecha Sonic in Episode 6. There are 5 members: Red, Black, Green, Yellow and Pink. A possible sixth member may appear during the Smithy Saga, Axem Blue.(NOTE: Alvin hasn't confrimed whether he will be using the custom-made Axem Blue sprites by Nightmare Bros.(See the sprite to the right). Or whether he will make custom sprites of the new member. It should be noted that their sprites are modified from the original ones seen in ''Super Mario RPG. Although they have the same heads from'' Super Mario RPG,'' their bodies are from'' Mega Man'' games, such as Red, Black, and Green having Zero's body from the Mega Man Zero ''series, Yellow having Guts Man's body, and Pink having Roll's body (both from the ''Mega Man Battle Network series). The Original Axem Rangers's full body's appear in Episode 5, in Mario's mind, remembering the Axem Rangers, (now the Axem Rangers X), from their last ecounter, in Super Mario RPG. Smithy Première apparition'' : ''Super Mario RPG : Legend of the Seven Stars Smithy is the main antagonist in Super Mario RPG. Smithy created the Axem Rangers, but after the destruction of his body, he somehow surived and rebuilt the Axem Rangers, turning them into the Axem Rangers X. Smithy sent the Axem Rangers X to Yoshi's Island in order to find more gemstones (Chaos Emeralds) for him. Smithy hasn't appeard yet but is mentioned in Episode 5 by Axem Red. Although Smithy is confirmed to appear in Season 2 (The Smithy Saga) and will be the Season's antagonist. It's unknown what sprites he gets. Chaos Première apparition'' : ''Sonic Adventure Chaos is a liquid/water like villian from the'' Sonic Series''. First appearing in Sonic Adventure ''he is a villian in the game and trys to destroy Sonic, but in the end he becomes good and no longer is a villian. Although in ''Super Mario Bros. Z, confirmed by Alvin, he will be the main villian in the SMBZ Movie. His sprites are from Sonic Battle. Wario et Waluigi Première apparition'' : ''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (Wario), Première apparition'' : ''Mario Tennis ''(Waluigi) Doubleur : Charles Martinet Better known as the Wario Brothers, (despite being unknown if their friends or brothers), they are the Mario Brothers' rivals. They raced Mario and Luigi in the first episode, but ran into Bob-ombs and the Banana Bomb and were blown away from the explosion and weren't seen for a bit until Episode 3, when they overheard about the Chaos Emeralds and wanted to hunt them down to make money selling them. They reappeared on Yoshi's Island in Episode 6, where they acquired the Radar Radar after Mario drops it accidentally. After a deflected Fireball to Wario's head, both of them run off the island and are washed away from it by the waves. The brothers use the Radar Radar and follow the Gang to the Pipe Land, but aren't able to follow them underground. Wario tries to swing Waluigi into the Sky Pop Mark 2 later on, but Waluigi abruptly stops and falls a long way to the ground. Wario & Waluigi have appeared in Episodes 1, 3, 6, 7, and 8, so far. In Episode 7 it was confirmed Yoshi knows they are following them (or at least Wario) as Yoshi put on a fake Petey Pirahna outfit to scare Wario as revenge for Wario doing the same to Luigi. Wario and Waluigi are more like anti-heroes more than villians. Although they appeard, they havn't made a huge role in the Mecha Sonic Saga, but Alvin Earthworm said that they will probaly make a new ''large role in the Smithy Saga. Wario's sprites are changed from the Shy Guy Kingdom sprites to his MLSS Style. Waluigi has MLSS Style sprites too. Le professeur K.Tastroff Première apparition'' :'' Luigi's Mansion Doubleur : Kazumi Totaka A great scientist who invents gadgets to help the four Heroes on their journey, he created the Emerald Radar for the heroes, using the Yellow Emerald as a base. Unfortunately, both the Emerald and the Radar were stolen, but E. Gadd luckily had made a Radar Radar to locate the Emerald Radar. When asked why he didn't just make a second Emerald Radar, E. Gadd seemed to just realize that creating a duplicate would've been easier, referring to his quirky nature. He also went to Yoshi's Island with the Heroes, but went back to his lab, after Mecha Sonic destoyed Yoshi's Island. And he helped the gang in the Pipe Maze , and created the Sky Pop Mark 2 for the Heroes. Professor E. Gadd has appeared in every episode since Episode 4 so far. E. Gadd's sprites are his MLSS sprites to his Mario and Luigi Partners In Time sprites. La princesse Peach Première apparition'' : ''Super Mario Bros. Doubleurs : Jen Taylor, Samantha Kelly The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom . She is a good friend of Mario , Yoshi and Luigi. She has always been kidnapped by Bowser, the Koopalings or Bowser Jr. and is saved by Mario in countless times. She was first seen in Episode 1, where she hosted the race. She was held hostage by Kamek. So far, Peach has only served as a backup character, taking care of the Heroes when they are defeated or heavily injured or unconscious. In Episode 5, when the four Heroes began to travel to Yoshi's Island, Peach gave Luigi a 1- Up Mushroom for help, but Yoshi (injured) left Peach to go join the Heroes, and she returns back to her Castle. She has been seen in 7 of the 8 Episodes so far (being in a flashback in Episode 6) and it's very probable she will become more active and useful as the series develops. Princess Peach has appeared in Episodes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 (in a flashback), and 8 (she is kidnapped by Bowser, waiting for Mario to save her, and also expects Yoshi, Luigi, Sonic and Shadow to help as well). Princess Peach's sprites are from MLSS To'' M&L Bowser's Inside Story''. Le Chef Yoshi Première apparition'' :'' Paper Mario ''(Histoire du personnage basé sur ''Super Mario World 2 : Yoshi's Island) (Named Village Leader in'' Paper Mario'') Chief of the Yoshi Tribe and the original Yoshi who helped Mario (as a baby) to save his brother Luigi (which took place in the game Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island). He found the Purple Chaos Emerald before it was stolen by the Axem Rangers X (who disguised as Yoshi's). Chief Yoshi has appeared in Episodes 5 and 6 . His actual sprite in his present day appearance was based off of the Yoshi Chief's sprite in Paper Mario. The character in that game, while not outright said, was also implied to have involvement in bringing up the Mario Bros. back home as a baby as it was mentioned that he was the only one of the Yoshis on the Island to have ever encountered Raphael the Raven, and even then only once. He is based on Grand Elder Guru from Dragon Ball Z. Piedtonnere (Thunderfoot) Personnage Fan-made Thunderfoot, a giant purple Yoshi, is the body guard of Chief Yoshi. He is by far the strongest of the Yoshi Clan and fights with a big spear and impressive ground pounds. He led the small battle against Mario and his friends when they landed on Yoshi's Island because they accidentally activated a trap that the Yoshi Tribe set up that was intended for the Axem Rangers X . Thunderfoot was the elite Yoshi. He has appeared in Episodes 5 and 6, so far. His sprites are Yoshi's original sprites recolored. He is based on Nail from Dragon Ball Z. Le professeur Kolorado Première apparition'' : ''Paper Mario Kolorado is an explorer who travels around the Mushroom World who debuted in Paper Mario. ''He got lost in the Minus World but his great-grandfather's stopwatch saved him, Goombella, Mario, Sonic, Luigi, Yoshi, Shadow, and even Mecha Sonic. After the destruction of the Pipe Maze , Kolorado and Goombella setted out to Shy Guy Desert, coming to explore some places as he wishes to go to the world of Subcon. Kolorado first appeared in Episode 7, and may appear during the Subcon Arc., and could appear in the next two sagas. His sprites are from ''Paper Mario. Goombella Première apparition'' : ''Paper Mario : La Porte Millénaire Goombella is a female goomba archeologist that appears in Super Mario Bros. Z Episode 7. She was trapped in the Minus World with Professor Kolorado, but managed to escape with him and the heroes. Though she remembered Mario who has traveled with her, she did not mention Yoshi who also adventured with them (although this may be explained by the fact that the Yoshi in question was a completely different Yoshi from the one she traveled with). It is currently unknown if she and Kolorado will make another appearance. Her sprites are custom made. La princesse Harmonie Première apparition'' : ''Super Mario Galaxy Princess Rosalina is the princess of the cosmos, watching over Luma's, mysterious star creatures. Rosalina hasn't made an appearance yet, but will debut in Season 3. Geno et Mallow Première apparition'' :'' Super Mario RPG : Legend of the Seven Stars Geno and Mallow are hero characters in the Mario Series, first appearing in Super Mario RPG. They are friends of Mario and team up with Mario to stop Smithy and his army. in Super Mario RPG. Geno and Mallow are expected to appear in the Smithy Saga. Alvin would of use these sprites of the two. Les esprits Étoiles et Twink Première apparition'' : ''Paper Mario The Seven Star Spirits and Twink are magical stars from the game,'' Paper Mario''. By Alvin, they are confirmed to appear in the Mecha Sonic Saga, transforming (at least the Seven Star Spirits) Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, and Shadow into their super-forms, against Mecha Sonic, in his from, Metallix. They are confirmed to appear in the next two sagas. Their sprites are from'' Paper Mario'', confirmed by the intro. Fourretout Première apparition : Mario & Luigi : Partners In Time Stuffwell is a talking suitcase invented by Professor E. Gadd. He was programmed to assist Mario, Luigi, and their baby selves who teamed up to save the past of the Mushroom Kingdom from a Shroob invasion. His habit is saying "BACK TO ADVENTURE!!!". He appeared in Episode 7 when he was once again a companion of the Mario Bros and the others. He also appeared in Episode 8 when he went with the heroes, except Shadow, who was going to get his revenge on Mecha Sonic, to the Omega Doomship . While the battle in the Omega Doomship, he was left behind on the Sky Pop Mark II, without knowing what happended to Mario and the gang. He has appeard in Episodes 7, 8, and will appear in Episode 9 and 10, and is expected to appear in later episodes. Stuffwell's sprites are from M&L PIT. Le professeur Frankly Première apparition :'' Paper Mario : La Porte Millénaire '' Professor Frankly is an elderly Goomba who resides in Rougeport studying the history of the Mushroom Kingdom. Stuffwell sent a transmission to him in hopes of explaining the mysterious pipe that Mario, Sonic, and Mecha Sonic jumped into, (which lead to the Minus World). Frankly explained the whole story and the history of the Minus World and how Queen Pesca 7 ruled the underground passages, and how prisoners and innocents were sent into the Minus World. His hologram escaped from Mecha Sonic along with the rest of the Heroes, back to Mario's house. He has so far appeard only in Episode 7. His psrites are from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year-Door. Le Maître, Chan, et Lee Première apparition :'' Paper Mario'' The Master, Chan, and Lee are some supporting characters from'' Paper Mario''. They have been confirmed to appear sometime during SMBZ. Their sprites woud of been from Paper Mario Papy Champi Première apparition :'' Super Mario Sunshine '' Toadsworth is an elderly Toad and Princess Peach's Royal Advisor. He often worries for the Princess' safety, and usually is the one that informs Mario if Peach has been kidnapped. It was shown that he had fainted after he told Mario, Peach was kidnapped in the end of Episode 7, and Shadow's anger caused him to faint in Episode 8. Toadsworth's sprites are changed from custom sprites to M&L BIS sprites. Concordances avec Dragon Ball Z Episode 1 : *Mecha Sonic élimine un Goomba pour l'émeraude du Chaos bleu et éliminera quiconque se mettra sur son passage dans sa collecte des éméraudes. Cette scène est similaire à la manière dont Cell absorbe les habitants en ville pour augmenter en puissance pour atteindre sa forme parfaite. *Bowser et Kamek reviennent pour vaincre Mario une fois encore, comme dans DBZ où Freezer et son père reviennent sur Terre pour vaincre Son Goku. Episode 2 : *Mario sous sa forme Mario Feu, charge ses boules de feu, comme le fait Son Goku lorsqu'il charge son Kamehameha. Mario le refait plus-tard dans la série, quand il de nouveau Mario Feu. *Sonic et Shadow arrivent de nul part pour vaincre Bowser et Kamek, comme Trunks prend l'initiative d'engager le combat contre Freezer et son prère et les élimine facilement. Episode 3 : *Les frères Mario décident d'aider Sonic et Shadow à trouver les Émeraudes du Chaos, comme dans DBZ Son Goku et ses amis décident d'aider Trunks à détruire C-17 et C-18 dans le futur. *Yoshi rencontre et affronte Mecha Sonic pour la première fois, d'une manière assez similaire à Piccolo quand ce dernier rencontre Cell sous sa première forme. *Shadow montre et prononce ses coups les plus sérieux, comme Végéta dans DBZ. Episode 4 : *Sonic dit que Mecha Sonic a besoin des sept Émeraudes pour devenir Metallix, comme Cell a besoin d'aborber C-17 et C-18 pour atteindre sa forme parfaite. *Les frères Koopas arrivent et volent au groupe de Mario leur Émeraude du Chaos, avant de devenir des adversaires majeurs. Cela est très à la manière dont évoluent les androïds C-17, C-18 et C-16 dans DBZ. Episode 5 : *Les Axem Rangers X apparaissent et on un rôle similaire aux frères Koopas. Ainsi une battaille opposant les trois camps commence tandis que Mecha Sonic continue de rechercher les Émeraudes. Tout cela est très similaire à la manière dont Piccolo combat C-17 pendant que Cell recherche justemment C-17 et C-18. Les Spin-offs La popularité de SMBZ a créé une vague de fans souhaitant créer des spin-offs suivant les mêmes codes et mélangeant plus ou moins les mêmes univers, souvent en ajoutant d'autres. On peut citer par exemle : *''Nintegaball GT'' *''Mega Sonic Bros. AF'' *''NinSegaCom GT adventures Z'' *''Segaball Z'' or the Comic-Version Chaos Mario Bros on DeviantArt *''Super Kirby Dash'' *''Super Mario Bros. GT: The' Grand Adventure'' *''Super Mario Bros. Heroes of The Stars'' *''Super Mario Bros. Z: The True Power'' *''Pac-Boy's SMBGT The True Power'' *''MUGEN Ultimate All-Star Z (arcade style)" on Youtube.'' *''The unofficial SMBZ Ep. 1 Remake on Youtube'' *''Super Mario Bros. Z Kai'' D'autre part suite à l'arrêt d'Alvin, de nombreuses personnes ont essayées continuer la série. Enfin un artiste de Deviantart, Coycoy est actuellement en train de développér un anime flash appelée Mecha Sonic's Defeat. ***ALERTE SPOILER*** ''Les informations qui suivent, contiennent des spoilers importants. Alors attention à vos yeux ! Révélations Plusieurs choses ont été révélées par Alvin lui-même sur certains forums : *Mecha Sonic collectera toutes les Émeraudes du Chaos avant de prendre sa super forme : Metallix. *Mecha Sonic perdra un tournoi de combat comme Cell après que ce dernier ne prenne sa forme parfaite. *Le Maître de Paper Mario fera une apparition ainsi que ses élèves, Chan et Lee. *Après la mort de Mecha Sonic, Sonic et Shadow resterons vivre dans le Royaume Champignon. *M. L (L'alter égo de Luigi dans Super Paper Mario) apparaîtra et jouera un rôle similaire à celui de l'alter égo de Son Gohan dans Dragon Ball Z, le Guerrier intergalactique. *Il y aura un film entre la première et la deuxième saga. Chaos en sera l'ennemi principal. *Smithy sera l'ennemi principal de la deuxième saga et les Axem Rangers X feront leur retour avec un sixième membre : Axem Ranger Bleu. Certaines rumeurs (non vérifiées) racontent que l'Axem Ranger Bleu a été créé à partir des restes de Mecha Sonic. *Mallow et Geno feront une apparition à certains moments de la série. *La princesse Rosalina jouera un rôle dans la troisième saga. *On ignore si Yoshi sera toujours aux côtés de Mario dans la deuxième et troisième saga. *On ignore si le Gang de Smithy et d'autres personnages majeurs de Super Mario RPG, apparaîtront dans la sage de Smithy. *Il semblerait que les membres apparaissant dans la série seraient Bowyer, Yaridovich, Boomer et Exor avec de nouveaux corps et de nouvelles apparences. Il est également possible que Cloaker et Domina apparaissent. Titres des épisodes Chacun des 18 épisodes de la saison 1 de SMBZ ont déjà un titre ayant été confirmé par Alvin lui-même sur son ancienne page Deviantart. Ce qui nous donne les titres suivants. Attention ! 'Ces titres sont susceptibles de changer avec le reboot de la série par Alvin : *Episode 00 : ''Générique *Episode 01 : Le retour de Bowser --> Combats féroce entre rivaux (Remake) *Episode 02 : Les guerriers d'une autre dimension '' *Episode 03 : ''La nouvelle menace *Episode 04 : Voici venir les Koopa Bros *Episode 05 :'' Danger sur Yoshi Island'' *Episode 06 : Combat sur une île sur le point de disparaître *Episode 07 : Le secret du Pipe Maze *Episode 08 : La grande attaque du Vaisseau maudit *Episode 09 :'' Le traité des Deux coqilles'' *Episode 10 : Mario Clash *Episode 11 : Les Ninjas Ninjis *Episode 12 : Le siège de Subcon *Episode 13 : Metallix est né *Episode 14 : Les ténèbres au fond de lui *Episode 15 : La fosse aux 100 essais *Episode 16 : Le début du tournoi *Episode 17 : La véritable puissance libérée *Episode 18 : Je suis Chaos !!! Les sept Émeraudes du Chaos et leur différents possesseurs :Articles principal : Les Émeraudes du Chaos *'''Bleu : Turbo Mecha Sonic --> Un Goomba --> Turbo Mecha Sonic --> Le groupe de Mario. *'Rouge :' Turbo Mecha Sonic --> Yoshi --> Turbo Mecha Sonic --> Le groupe de Mario. *'Jaune :' Sonic --> Turbo Mecha Sonic --> Professeur E. Gadd --> Les Koopa Bros --> Turbo Mecha Sonic --> Le groupe de Mario. *'Violette :' Turbo Mecha Sonic --> Le chef Yoshi --> Les Koopa Bros --> Les Axem Rangers X --> Turbo Mecha Sonic --> Le groupe de Mario. *'Blanche :' Turbo Mecha Sonic --> Kolorado et Goombella --> Sonic et Mario --> Turbo Mecha Sonic --> Sonic --> Turbo Mecha Sonic --> Le groupe de Mario. *'Verte :' Turbo Mecha Sonic --> Inconnu. *'Cyan :' Turbo Mecha Sonic --> Inconnu.